


Finding Mitsuki

by ASchwartz33



Series: Tumblr Gift Fics [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Parent Umino Iruka, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Tenzo is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Tenzo rescues a child from Orochimaru's hideout, and Naruto thinks it's funny to place him in Tenzo's care. The struggling Anbu gets help from everyone's favorite teacher.Written for my tumblr giveaway for 250 followers for @kisu-doodles!
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Tumblr Gift Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673569
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	Finding Mitsuki

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt request: Would it be possible to request tenzo bring home a lil mitsuki after saving him from orochimaru and strugglin cuz he's never been around kids. Iruka helps him out and feelings happen. Sorry if this is written weirdly!!
> 
> Just an fyi, I have never watched Boruto, and am unfamiliar with the characters. So Mitsuku might be more of a prop than an actual character 🤣.

Grabbing the kid had been an easy decision at the time. Tenzo had been deep underground, looking into one of Orochimaru's labs when he had spotted the small boy. 

Now, he wasn't entirely sure what the hell he had been thinking. The kid had already soiled himself twice, and had been practically screaming the entire trip back to Konoha. Tenzo smoothed over soft blue hair with his hand, clutching the toddler to his chest as they made the last few leaps to the gate. 

"Calm down, buddy. It's gonna be alright." Tenzo cooed, making a desperate final attempt to calm the child before reaching the village. 

Surprisingly, it actually worked. The toddler stared up at him with curious yellow eyes, and Tenzo mentally cursed himself for not making a better effort to calm him down before. 

Shockingly, the guards at the gate didn't stop him as he made his way past the gates. Tenzo had wrongfully assumed that any decent human being wouldn't let an Anbu continue on with an innocent child.

Wrongfully  _ hoped _ , more like. 

Tenzo walked easily through the tower, ignoring the confused glances and making sure the kid didn't dive out of his arms to explore. (Which is apparently  _ exactly  _ what he wanted to do, since he was now squirming like crazy.) 

The guards let him into Naruto's office immediately, the tired Hokage not even bothering to look up. 

Naruto greeted him lazily, undoubtedly recognizing his chakra from a distance. "Captain Yamato, welcome back." 

Tenzo sighed. Naruto never managed to remember to address him by his Anbu codename when he was in uniform, no matter how many times Tenzo corrected him. This time, he didn't bother, and Naruto noticed immediately. The young leader looked up curiously from his paperwork, tired bags beneath his eyes. Blond eyebrows rose immediately, and Naruto was around his desk and beside Tenzo before he could even blink. 

"And who is  _ this _ ?" Naruto asked quietly, reaching out with one hand to mess with the kid's wild hair. 

Tenzo explained how he had found the boy in Orochimaru's underground lair, and expressed his confusion at the odd impulse that forced him to snatch the child and abandon his post. 

Naruto tilted his head, a soft smile crossing his lips. "He almost looks the same age as Boruto." He mumbled. 

Tenzo recognized the name of Naruto's first born child, though he had mostly tried to stay away from children. He was an Anbu, and he had no want or reason to be near young children. "So you'll take him?" Tenzo asked hopefully.

That hope was dashed immediately as Naruto's face contorted to a grimace. "Ah… no. Sorry. I already have my hands full with Boruto and the new baby. I'm barely getting any sleep as it is." 

Tenzo tried to contain his disappointment, worry bubbling up when Naruto's face morphed into a full on smirk. "Captain Yamato, I think  _ you  _ should take care of him!" 

Tenzo sputtered, his eyes widening as he denied the idea in any way he could think of. "I couldn't  _ possibly _ -"

"Nonsense!" Naruto shouted, the look in his eyes telling Tenzo that he thought this was  _ hilarious _ . "You'll be  _ fine _ . Kids are a piece of cake! Just ask Iruka-sensei or Kakashi-sensei for help." Naruto said dismissively. Tenzo could  _ see  _ from how exhausted the blond was that kids were  _ not  _ easy. Tenzo sighed, knowing that Naruto's stubbornness would extend to this as well, and flickered out of the tower to his apartment. 

Tenzo set the unphased child on the floor, heading to his bedroom to change into his jounin uniform. Kakashi would not normally be his first choice regarding help with a child. His Senpai was great at  _ many  _ things… dealing with small children was not one of them. But the alternative… 

Tenzo couldn't _possibly_ ask Iruka to help him out. He had barely seen the man since the end of the war, and aside from that… there was the small issue of the unwelcome crush that Tenzo had. 

Midway through changing, Tenzo realized that he probably shouldn't have just left the kid unattended on the floor, and ran back into the front room with the rest of his uniform in hand. Thankfully, he hadn't even moved, and Tenzo was able to get dressed quickly. 

After scooping up the child, Tenzo made the decision to check his Senpai's apartment first. Three doors down from his own, Kakashi quickly answered the door. His lazy eyes drifted down to the small squirming human in his arms. Kakashi's eyebrows raised, and the retired Hokage simply stared in shock. "Uh… why do you have a kid?" 

"I rescued him from Orochimaru's hideout. I have him because… well…  _ Naruto  _ thinks it's funny to saddle me with a kid." Tenzo admitted. 

Kakashi chuckled, though it felt forced as though he was uncomfortable. "Ah. Well… from  _ Orochimaru _ ? I'm assuming they would want to run some tests?" 

"Yeah. But they are waiting for Sakura to come back from her mission. Naruto  _ kindly  _ suggested I ask  _ you  _ or Iruka for help." Tenzo replied, shifting around nervously at the implication that the child might be dangerous. Of course, Kakashi was right to think such things. Orochimaru was a terrible person, and Tenzo knew better than anyone what kind of things he would do to a child. Kakashi was the former  _ Hokage _ , and retired or not, he would always worry about Konoha. 

"And you came to  _ me _ ?" Kakashi replied skeptically. "I don't…  _ like  _ kids. Why didn't you try Iruka first?" 

Tenzo knew immediately that his face was turning bright red. "Well… I don't know him very well." Tenzo replied lamely. 

Unfortunately, Kakashi was a very smart man. Not only that, but he had known Tenzo longer than anyone else. Tenzo could tell the instant that Kakashi figured him out. The older man crossed his arms, staring at the Anbu as he became increasingly flustered. "You  _ like  _ him." 

Tenzo didn't respond. Kakashi didn't  _ need  _ an answer to know he was right. 

Kakashi smiled, his eyes filled with mirth. "I  _ happen  _ to know that the fastest way to Iruka's heart is a child. You should ask  _ him  _ for help." 

Tenzo sighed. "You won't help me?" 

Kakashi chuckled. "Nope." He replied before shutting the door in Tenzo's face. 

~

Tenzo walked through the market district slowly. He had decided against turning to Iruka for help, instead trying to figure out what sort of supplies he needed to pick up on his own. 

"I don't suppose  _ you  _ could tell me what you need?" Tenzo asked the child quietly. Naturally, the toddler just stared at him with those large yellow eyes. Tenzo sighed, working his way through the shops and stalls. 

"I guess I should figure out what to call you." Tenzo mumbled. He had seen the name that Orochimaru had chosen for the boy scribbled out on all sorts of data sheets. Something felt wrong about using  _ that  _ name… but for all Tenzo knew the kid might already  _ answer to it.  _

Tenzo watched the child carefully. The young boy was content just staring at the people around him. "Mitsuki." Tenzo whispered softly, nearly startling when the boy shifted bodily in his arms to look at him. 

Tenzo sighed again.  _ Guess there wasn't much of a choice.  _

"Hey, stranger!" A familiar voice spoke from Tenzo's side. He turned,catching the moment that Iruka's brown eyes landed on Mitsuki. "Oh? And who do we have here?" 

It took a moment for Tenzo's brain to start working again. Iruka was just as beautiful as he remembered, and he hadn't seen the man in nearly 5 months. "Uh… this is Mitsuki." Tenzo finally responded. 

"Hello, Mitsuki!" Iruka cooed, reaching out to grab onto the boys little fingers. "I wasn't aware you had a child, Captain Yamato." 

"Call me Tenzo, actually." Tenzo replied sheepishly. He hadn't been in the habit of divulging his real name to people… but a large part of him wanted to hear his name fall from Iruka's lips. 

"Okay, Tenzo." Iruka answered with a soft smile, still interacting with the young boy. "Is this one yours?"

"Ah… no. I actually was about to go looking for you. Naruto suggested that you may be able to help me out." Tenzo lied smoothly. He probably would have chickened out if Iruka hadn't randomly shown up.

"Oh?" Iruka responded, brown eyebrows raised. "Shall we talk somewhere in private, then?"

Tenzo shifted awkwardly again. He wasn't used to carrying a child around, and his arms were getting tired after holding Mitsuki throughout his entire run home. "That would be best, yes." 

Iruka noticed his uncomfortable movements, and tilted his head. "Would you like me to carry him for a little bit? You seem exhausted." 

Tenzo sighed in relief, nodding his head as he handed the boy over to Iruka. "Thank you. I have been carrying him around for almost 6 hours now." 

Iruka frowned immediately, and Tenzo wondered what he had said wrong.  _ "6 hours?  _ Has he eaten anything?" Iruka asked, picking up Mitsuki and smelling him. "He stinks, too." 

"I fed him some of my rations. He didn't seem to  _ like it _ , but he still ate it. I tried to clean him up as well as I could… but I don't really have any supplies." Tenzo admitted sheepishly. 

Iruka seemed to feel a bit better once he knew that the child  _ had  _ eaten. "Alright. I see why Naruto sent you to me. You've never been around children, have you?" The teacher asked, though it was obvious that he already knew the answer by his tone. "That's alright. We can talk in my apartment. I have plenty of supplies there." 

The short walk to Iruka's apartment was mostly filled with Iruka talking to Mitsuki. Tenzo had to admit that watching Iruka with the child made him feel warm and fuzzy in a way that wasn't too familiar to him. The man was adorable, and Tenzo was helpless to it. 

Once inside, Iruka got straight to business. He had a spoon and food ready for Mitsuki faster than Tenzo could follow. "Alright, so what's the deal?" He asked, setting the child down in a high chair. 

Tenzo blushed. "Well… I found him on a mission."

Iruka frowned immediately. "You  _ found  _ him? And you just  _ took him? _ " 

"He was in Orochimaru's lab. From what I gathered, he is some form of clone. I don't know what came over me, if I'm being honest. I just knew that I couldn't leave him there." Tenzo admitted shyly. 

Iruka's face softened as he explained the situation, shooting worried glances at the young boy who was happily eating some form of smashed vegetable. "He seems really quiet." Iruka commented. 

Tenzo huffed a laugh. "Trust me, he  _ wasn't  _ on our way back. He cried almost the entire way."

Iruka ran his fingers through Mitsuki's pale blue hair. "Who can blame you? Traveling through the air is  _ scary _ ." Iruka spoke softly. He turned back to Tenzo. "I'm assuming they are waiting for Sakura to return?"

Tenzo was surprised by Iruka's intuitive response, though he probably shouldn't have been. Iruka had basically served as advisor during Kakashi's tenure as Hokage. "Yes. I think she returns in two more days." 

As it turned out, Iruka had  _ tons  _ of clothes and supplies at his house, since he babysat for Naruto and Hinata a lot. Iruka gave him a bath, a new set of clothes, and had him playing on the floor with a bunch of Boruto's toys. All the while, he explained to Tenzo what he was doing and why. It was fairly obvious that the man was born to be a teacher, though Tenzo could hardly concentrate on what Iruka was actually saying. 

Tenzo had never really met anyone that was quite like Iruka. The teacher was passionate, knowledgeable, and a capable ninja. He was a stickler for the rules as well, something that Tenzo could appreciate. 

By the time all of that had been done, it was getting pretty late. Tenzo was trying to work out in his head just what the hell he was going to do with Mitsuki for the night when Iruka started speaking again. 

"You know… I have a crib here. I could keep Mitsuki overnight." Iruka spoke with a soft smile. 

The offer… was nice. But just the  _ thought  _ of letting the kid be taken away from him was enough to put a vice around Tenzo's heart. The worst part was that he didn't even know  _ why _ . The Anbu had not been particularly fond of children before, and had no clue why he was so attached all of a sudden. 

Iruka must have seen something on his face. "I also have room for  _ you,  _ if you'd like to stay here with him." He offered politely. 

Tenzo paused. Honestly, the offer sounded  _ great _ . Here? In this apartment that smelled so strongly of Iruka? "O-Okay."

Much to Tenzo's shock, Iruka insisted that Tenzo share his bed. 

_ "That couch is no good for sleeping on." _

As much as Tenzo tried to decline the offer, Iruka saw straight through him and insisted on it. Truly, Tenzo was afraid that he would offend the man in some way if he refused... not that he  _ really  _ wanted to.

So now Tenzo was laying in a bed with the man that he had been unable to quit staring at all day. Iruka had taken a quick shower, and left his hair down. 

_ Tenzo's brain couldn't comprehend it.  _

Iruka was the most beautiful being in existence. Perhaps if Tenzo was a braver man, he would flirt. He could only imagine that being involved with Iruka would be nothing short of  _ wonderful _ . The chunin was passionate and cared about  _ everyone _ . Tenzo could only hope that it extended to himself as well. This bed was warm, and cozy in a way his own bed had never been, and he knew he would have trouble leaving it behind in the morning. 

Iruka's soft snoring eventually pulled Tenzo to sleep, in spite of his insecurity and nervousness. 

~

Iruka woke to the silence of his dark room. Tenzo was breathing evenly next to him, but the teacher knew that wasn't what had startled him awake. Years of honed instincts had him out of bed and through the doorway in seconds, standing at the foot of the crib to scoop Mitsuki up into his arms  _ before  _ he started screaming. 

Iruka wasn't a sensor. He had no extreme abilities when it came to searching people out or reading their chakra. No, the instincts he had were from years of babysitting for parents out on missions, and now for Naruto's children. Even while sleeping, his chakra was active, feeling for disturbances inside the tiny crib from afar. 

Iruka was surprised he had managed to make it out of the bed without waking Tenzo. The Anbu had fantastic instincts. Iruka smiled, rocking the tiny child back and forth while thinking of the other man. 

It was pure luck that had Iruka running into Tenzo at the market, though the Anbu had been running through his  _ mind _ more often than not lately. Tenzo was  _ incredibly  _ attractive, and one of the nicest people he had ever met. Iruka couldn't help but feel giddy as he watched the man grow increasingly attached to a toddler that he did not have the knowledge to care for.  _ It was adorable.  _

After a minute or two, Tenzo silently appeared in the doorway, worry splashed across his face. It was all sweetly domestic with Tenzo leaning against the door frame in Iruka's pajama pants and no shirt. His brown hair was messy from sleeping, and his dark eyes were trained on them. 

"Is everything alright?" Tenzo whispered. 

Iruka could only smile for a moment in response. This was everything Iruka had ever wanted in his life, and it wasn't even  _ real _ . This child wasn't his, and Tenzo wasn't his lover. Convincing the man to stay in his bed had been an indulgence he couldn't resist, and Iruka didn't regret it for a second. Not when Tenzo watched him with those giant eyes and patiently waited for him to return back to bed. 

"Yes. Everything is fine." Iruka answered fondly, placing a once-again sleeping Mitsuki back down into the crib. Iruka was running his fingers gently through the pale blue hair when he felt Tenzo's presence suddenly beside him. 

When Iruka turned to face him, Tenzo was much closer than he expected. The Anbu turned away from his sleeping charge and finally noticed there was only a few inches between them. 

Iruka couldn't help but smile again when he could see Tenzo's bright blush in the dark. 

Iruka wasn't the smartest, fastest, or strongest. He knew he would never advance past chunin, and that he was far from the best looking person in Konoha. But Iruka was a man who knew what he wanted, and never held himself back. He leaned forward, not worried about startling someone of Tenzo's caliber, and pressed his lips to the other man's cheek. 

Even in the nonexistent lighting, Iruka could see Tenzo's blush grow, and his mouth drop open in shock.  _ Cute.  _

"Did you want to just stay here until Sakura comes back?" Iruka asked, knowing that the answer would undoubtedly reflect Tenzo's feelings for him. If he decided to leave, then he had scared him off with the kiss. If he stayed…

Well…

Iruka's mind couldn't help but wander to all of the possibilities. 

"Yes." Tenzo answered quickly, as if he was afraid that Iruka would retract the offer. "I would like that." He added sheepishly, reaching out with one hand to tentatively grip the ends of Iruka's fingers. 

The chunin smiled, using Tenzo's light grip to pull him back to Iruka's bed. 

And if Iruka spent the night cuddled up to Tenzo? He would never regret it. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Finding Mitsuki" was the best I could come up with for a title. If anyone thinks of something better, feel free to shout it in the comments. As always, comments make my day! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Follow me at @Kakayamaforever on tumblr


End file.
